A Million Points of Light
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) Genki Yoshimura (En:) Seth Walther |directed by=(Ja:) Hiroyuki Kakudo |chief animation director=Setsuko Nobuzane |art=Yukiko Iijima |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) March 25, 2001 (En:) May 19, 2001 |continuity= }} Now at full strength, MaloMyotismon begins enveloping the world in darkness, though the world is soon fighting back, as DigiDestined from all over the world make a final effort to defeat him once and for all. Note: There is no recap video available for this episode, as it is the last in the series. Synopsis As covers the Real World in darkness, , and continue to fight, but are defeated by MaloMyotismon's "Screaming Darkness" attack. However Davis and the DigiDestined continue to fight saying that they wouldn't give up. In the Real World, the original DigiDestined, except Mimi who is in New York, travel to the summer camp where they were first transported to the Digital World, as all other gates have been sealed by . They are accompanied by their respective families and the families of Davis, Yolei and Cody. They bring Noriko Kawada (a girl infected with the Dark Spore) with them. She is also accompanied by her parents. They intend to go to the Digital World to have Oikawa remove the Dark Spore from Noriko as well as help fight MaloMyotismon. At the summer camp, they try to find a way to open the gate. Agumon is concerned that they may not be able to go to the Digital World. Tai attempts to open the gate by holding out his Digivice and shouting for the gate to open but fails. Izzy is then startled by his laptop. When asked if there is something wrong, he states that something is happening to the gates across the world. The DigiDestined from all over the world gather their Digivices, pointing them towards the sky. The light from their Digivices combat MaloMyotismon's darkness, refusing to give in and give up to MaloMyotismon. In the Digital World, the partner Digimon of all the DigiDestined gather to battle MaloMyotismon and surround him. states that it was the light of the Digivices that lead them there. is glad that all the partner Digimon of all the DigiDestined came to help out. and then declare to MaloMyostimon that they will not allow him to succeed. MaloMyotismon deems their attempt to stop him useless and uses Screaming Darkness on them. The partner Digimon struggle but refuse to give up. then calls out to Mimi for help. In the Real World, Mimi answers the call for help and cries out Palmon's name. Mimi then sends a beam of golden light from her Digivice to the sky. Immediately, the DigiDestined from across the world follow suit, calling out their respective partner Digimon's name and sending beams of golden light from their Digivices to the sky. Tai and the others, realizing that the gate in their location has opened, enter the Digital World, bringing Noriko with them. Noriko's father is shocked by Noriko's sudden disappearance and looks for her. Matt and T.K's parents quickly assure Noriko's that she will be fine and that they should believe in them, earning agreement from the other parents, with Yuuko adding that everything will end up fine, just as it was three years ago. All of the gates to the Digital World on Earth open and the golden light of the Digivices rain down onto the Digital World, engulfing the partner Digimon and transporting all the DigiDestined to the battle site as well as weakening MaloMyotismon, who was born of pure darkness. The DigiDestined descend to the battle site in the Digital World. The original Japanese DigiDestined arrive with all of the other children, and Izzy explains to a surprised Matt that all the gates opened up at the same time, which Tai attributes to the bonds between the children and their partners, while Joe explains to Davis and the others that they're there to assist. However, Oikawa's children, still in the dream dimension, become pessimistic since they lack Digimon partners, strengthening MaloMyotismon through their negative emotions in the form of a dark cloud. Davis and T.K. work to convince the children that they too can achieve their dreams, with Davis stating that someday he wants to open a noodle cart, and the seeded children begin stating their own aspirations. Now convinced by Davis that they can still realize their dreams, the children generate a flood of positivity that causes MaloMyotismon's physical form to disintegrate, even as he is voicing his refusal to be defeated and destroyed again by the Digi-Destined before attaining his ultimate victory. The children's positive emotions summon their own partner Digimon and Digivices, delighting them, and MaloMyotismon is reduced to a dark cloud. Defiant, the demon states that even without a body, he will continue to fuel darkness in this world and will never be defeated, but the determined DigiDestined gift their light to Imperialdramon, who channels it into a massive "Giga Crusher" attack that destroys MaloMyotismon permanently, ending his threat. As Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, Shakkoumon, and Silphymon degenerate, Gennai appears and tells he has a present for her: her tail ring, which she lost during Ken's reign as the Digimon Emperor. Gennai explains that Gatomon's tail ring was able to control the power of darkness in the Digital World, and allowed DNA Digivolution. Everyone starts to celebrate but Cody notices Oikawa, still in the dream dimension and weakened by MaloMyotismon. Cody quickly goes to him and tries to carry him out of the dream dimension, though it is pointless. Oikawa, realizing that these are his last moments before dying, tells Cody about the first time he met his father and their first encounter with Digimon. He thanks the Digi-Destined. Oikawa then has his partner Digimon appear in front of him. Happy, yet sad, that he had a Digimon partner waiting for him, he fades into butterflies and uses the dream dimension's power to transform his physical form into energy and uses his life force to revitalize the Digital World. The saddened Digi-Destined pay their final respects to Oikawa, mourning the loss of one of their own, as his life force transforms into a swarm of butterflies, which flutter off into the distance. Much later, T.K. finishes typing his novel, recounting the events of the children's adventure. His son calls for him, worried that they'll be late, and T.K. explains that many things have changed since that fateful day. Now twenty five years on, the Japanese Digi-Destined have now grown up and becomes parents, and their children have Digimon of their own, along with everyone else on Earth. T.K., the story's narrator, explains that he is a novelist detailing the Digi-Destined's adventures, as he and his son leave to attend a gathering of the Japanese Digi-Destined. Tai, who now has a son, is a diplomat to the Digital World alongside Agumon. Matt and Sora are married with a daughter and a son, and Matt and Gabumon are the first Human/Digimon team to land on Mars, while Sora and Biyomon are fashion designers. Izzy researches the Digital World with Joe's older brother and has a daughter, with whom he shares a personal language. Mimi stars in a cooking show with Palmon, who is very clumsy on screen, and has a son. Mimi still wears her signature cowboy hat, but during her cooking show is the only time she ever takes it off. Joe is the Digital World's first doctor and has a son. Kari is a kindergarten teacher and has a son that has inherited her whistle. Ken and Yolei are married with three children, two boys and a girl, and Ken is a detective with , while Yolei has become a housewife. Cody's become a defense attorney and has a daughter. Davis has finally opened his noodle cart, which has become a worldwide enterprise and is a worldwide success. He also has a son who has inherited Tai's goggles. T.K. states that the children have inherited the Digi-Destined's duty to protect the worlds, and that Kari's dream of a harmonious bond between every human and Digimon has finally come true. The children, now playing a game of tag, run around as the Oikawa butterflies flutter into the sky. Featured characters (46) * (46) *Lou (46) * (46) *Steve (46) *Mimi Tachikawa (46) *Poi Brothers (52) *Derek (53) *Catherine Deneuve (54) *Rosa (55) *Yue Hong (56) *Mina (57) * (58) * (58) *Sonya (58) *Tatum (121) *Yukio Oikawa (122) *''Hiroki Hida'' (124) *Dien (126) *T.K.'s son (127) *Tai's son (128) *Cody's daughter (130) *Ken and Yolei's daughter (130) *Ken and Yolei's sons (130) *Kari's son (130) *Izzy's daughter (130) *Mimi's son (130) *Joe's son (143) *Matt and Sora's daughter (146) *Matt and Sora's son (147) *Davis's son (152) |c2= *Botamon (106) *Yuramon (106) *Nyokimon (108) *Punimon (108) *Poyomon (108) *YukimiBotamon (111) *Pabumon (112) * (123) *Leafmon (130) |c3= *Tokomon (129) *Upamon (130) *Poromon (130) *Minomon (130) *Motimon (141) *Tanemon (141) *Bukamon (144) *Yokomon (145) *Tsunomon (148) *Koromon (149) *DemiVeemon (152) |c4= * (24) *Gotsumon (61) *Mushroomon (61) *Tapirmon (73) *Gizamon (73) * (77) * (79) *Elecmon (79) * (79) * (84) * (84) * (84) * (88) * (92) *Hagurumon (92) *Gazimon (98) * (98) * (114) * (115) * (116) * (117) * (119) *Salamon (130) |c5= *Vegiemon (61) *Tuskmon (61) *Starmon (61) *Apemon (61) *Thundermon (61) *Mojyamon (68) *Minotarumon (68) *Guardromon (68) *Gekomon (73) *Leomon (73) * (79) *Frigimon (79) * (84) * (88) * (88) * (88) *Snimon (92) *Flymon (92) *Vilemon (96) *Shellmon (96) *Centarumon (98) *Drimogemon (98) *Kiwimon (98) *Meramon (113) * (118) * (150) * (151) |c6= * (17) * (18) *Divermon (68) *Mammothmon (68) *Monzaemon (77) * (98) *Parrotmon (104) *Okuwamon (104) |c7= *' ' (11) * (12) *'' '' (45) |c11= *''Multiple unidentifiable silhouetted Digimon'' *Gennai (120) *Oikawa's butterflies (125) }} Digimon Analyser No Digimon are analysed in this episode. Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) (Tail Ring) |customimage3=Gatomon t.gif }} Quotes "The dying of the light, and nothing to rage against it!" :—Seems MaloMyotismon reads a bit too much. Tai: "Digi-port open! Please?" Matt: "Guess our parents were wrong; that isn't the magic word." :—Matt picks the wrong time to question parenting. Palmon: "We have to fight him Mimi, but I need your help!" Mimi: "I'm right here for you Palmon!" :—No matter how far they are, Palmon and Mimi's hearts always reach each other. Davis: "Well, I want to open...a noodle cart!" T.K. and Yolei: "Huh?" :—Davis' dream brings much bewilderment to his peers. "Quick, everybody, use your Digivices and we'll get rid of this pesky darkness forever!" :—'Imperialdramon' preparing to destroy the Digidestined's oldest enemy. "Don't worry. I'll always be here inside the Digital World; I shall protect it. Good-bye, Digidestined, and thank you!" :—'Oikawa' gives a hopeful farewell "Kairi's a teacher—she actually likes being in school!" :—'T.K.' is a bit surprised at Kari's life choices. Yolei: "Now whatever happens, don't get all panicky, okay?" Yolei's son: "But Mom, that's what you always do!" :—Yolei's son knows his mother all too well. "Ken and Stingmon are detectives, though Yolei says he can't seem to detect when it's his turn to do the dishes." :—'T.K.' engages in gossip. "Well, Davis finally opened his noodle cart, and believe it or not, he became a huge success. There's now Noodle, Noodle, Come Get Your Noodle carts all over the world!" :—'T.K.', proud that Davis is a man of his words. "So, you can see we're still having adventures. They're just a little different from the ones we used to have when ''we were kids. The darkness has not been conquered, and it will continue to fight against the light forever, but as long as people remember to follow their dreams, evil will be kept at bay. And on days like today, it's hard to see any darkness anywhere. Now it's up to our children, and to children everywhere, to follow their dreams. Who knows where they'll end up, but the only way to find out is to take that first step into adventure."'' :—'T.K.' concludes Digimon Adventure 02. Other notes in Digimon Adventure. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *The English dub episode title is a variation on the phrase " ", used recurringly by . * MaloMyotismon's quote about the dying of the light, is paraphrased from Dylan Thomas' poem " " *In the epilogue, the magazine featuring Davis and Veemon on the cover seems to read 'Teme', in reference to the magazine, . *In the epilogue, a McDonald's sign is seen in the background that featured Davis and Veemon moving the noodle cart. |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *The new DigiDestined announce the episode title in the Japanese episode. *When the international DigiDestined begin rising into the sky to go to the Digital World, Tatum is not seen doing so. However, as the DigiDestined descend to the Digital World, she is seen behind Mimi together with Lou and Phil (two other American DigiDestined). *Michael does not call out the name of his partner Digimon, Betamon, unlike the rest of the International DigiDestined depicted. *The episodes Japanese title, "Bokura no Digital World", is also the title of the insert song used when the DigiDestined were breaking through the darkness and when Oikawa sacrifices himself. *This episode contains the only instance of both of Joe's brothers being shown together; they are shown standing next to each other in one of the shots of the DigiDestineds' relatives. In the US, both are supposed to be one character, Jim. *In the Japanese version, when T.K. narrates the DigiDestined's careers, the lines said by them are .[http://members3.jcom.home.ne.jp/kakurou/hidari/02yokoku/02last.htm Hiroyuki Kakudo's Rusted Palace: "Last casting"] *When T.K. is narrating the careers on what Digidestined is doing now, Kari is the only Digidestined to not get a shot of her in the real world of what she does. }} vi:Thế giới kỹ thuật số của chúng ta de:Lebe deine Träume